Ancient History
by Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod
Summary: Ginny and Draco have a past that isn't quite ancient history yet... RATED FOR A REASON, PEOPLE.


**A/N:** Alas, May has caught the bug and written Ginny/Draco. hangs head What can I say? It's a birthday present for Emmy. However, since Cass -a die-hard anti-shipper of Ginny/Draco- gave this one her personal stamp of approval ("_the oneGinny/Draco I might actually read_", a compliment that I am too proud of), I feel reasonably certain that no-one, be they shipper or anti-shipper, will be totally disgusted by this fic. However, **I should warn you that there is a certain amount of shmexyness to this fic**, as of course there would be in Emmy's present. After all, she asked for it. **_Please read and review, even if it's only to tick me off for betraying my own pet-hates in shipping!_**

**Dedication:** To Emmy, naturally! Happy birthday!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. I fully understand if the very notion of this pairing disgusts the much-tried genius that is J.K. Rowling, but at least Ginny and Draco are in character...

* * *

"Hello... Ginevra." The voice had a smirk built in, silken and mocking, totally at odds with the scenery, which looked like some feckless deity had thrown a twelve-ton rock at a slum and had then cheerfully proceeded to roll it around like a marble. A single, scorched figure gasped for breath beside a twisted lamppost. 

"Malfoy!" Ginny snapped, singed ginger hair whisking across her shoulders as she looked around wildly.

"I remember when it was Draco," the young man addressed as Malfoy remarked. "And... other things." He stepped out of the shadow he'd found somewhere.

Instantly, Ginny aimed her wand at him, hand shaking in fury. "Don't drag up the past, Malfoy!"

"The past? It is not yet ancient history, Ginevra. And do put the wand down. With your hand shaking like that, you might actually hit me."

Ginny snarled wordlessly and fired off a Stunner. Draco ducked it easily, as well as all those that followed it. Finally, Ginny gave up and just glared at him with a stare that would melt steel, waiting for him to make one move- and then she would get him.

He laughed softly. "Ginevra, I do not wish to speak in clichés, but is that really the best you can do?"

Ginny didn't answer, just kept her wand on him, eyes burning bright, ready for him to try anything. She knew what he was capable of- the slim blond man in black seen vanishing from the scenes of the crimes he'd perpetrated at Y- _Voldemort_'s orders. Spitefully, she said: "What does it feel like to know your master's dead?"

She realised she'd been prepared for every action he might take but one. He stepped towards her. Walked forward- slowly –step by step- her brown eyes caught in those genteelly cruel grey ones- a faint smirk resting on his lips- _he knew she was caught_- she could not look away...

_She was frozen- what had he done? How- too close!- what spell? _

Ginny found she could not remember a single offensive spell, or even defensive. They'd fled from her mind like wisps of mist...

Then it was too late. He was right in front of her, uncurling her fingers from her wand almost gently and slipping it into a pocket, so close that she could feel his body against hers, his eyes boring into hers, the burning anger in hers draining away.

It took a few tries, but finally she managed to choke out the words- "No. Draco, no. I..."

"You," Draco prompted, smoothing a strand of her hair which had escaped her Alice band behind her left ear, his fingers lingering over the soft skin of her face.

"I love Harry," she told him, pushing his hand away from her and stepping back. "Now, bugger off and I might forget I saw you."

Draco smiled mirthlessly. "Without your wand?" he said, producing it and holding it just within Ginny's reach.

Ginny gasped. "My w-!" she began to exclaim, and reached for it, but iron-strong fingers caught her chin and twisted it slightly, Draco's lips meeting hers.

Eventually, he broke away, the fingers' grip on her chin loosening slightly, her wand forgotten, his other arm tight around her waist. "You might love Potter," he whispered, voice as raw as she remembered from that day hidden in a deserted corner of the library, "But, Ginevra, does _he_ love _you_?"

Ginny's mouth fell open slightly, and her eyes widened. The arm around her waist tightened. "You don't know, do you?" Draco whispered, and kissed her again, harder, longer, leaving her totally breathless. The hand left her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his hands slipping under her shirt...

When she woke up, her head was pillowed on one arm. She was lying on the ground.

Her hand was clenched around something. One by one, mentally cursing her stupidity for falling asleep on a ruined street of all places and wincing at the resulting cramps, she uncurled her fingers.

A small piece of parchment was tied around her wand with string. She untied it and read the careful, elaborate writing-

_I thought you might like your wand back, since I took it from you in such a dishonourable manner. It was I, however, who took your Alice band. Forgive me. A keepsake of yourself, that is all. I took nothing else. _

_It is ancient history now. You shall forget. I shall not. Such is history..._

_Yours ever,_

_D. Malfoy._

Ginny smiled, and put the parchment into her pocket. Ancient history had a lot to recommend it.


End file.
